


Sebaciel Smut

by D_E_A



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_E_A/pseuds/D_E_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you want to read, why are you hesitating? Come in and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Death

A voice cries out from the abyss.

Is it of pain or perhaps one of help?

No this cry is one of sheer pleasure.

Two souls entwine as they make love.

Two pair of gleaming red eyes stare at each other,

creating a fire so hot it burns the eyes of the onlookers.

The cry is that of a beautiful haunted melody, 

ringing so loudly the dead stir in their graves.

Ah what beautiful creamy white skin!

So soft to the touch and sinful to the eye

Such beautiful faces, are they angels?

No demons—demons with the face of an angel.

Alas, they are burning; they might die.

Let them burn! They shout.

For an eternity waits for them anyways.

Eternity? What a beautiful way to go.


	2. Restless

_One night of passion that is all they need; to make this mansion feel alive again. Even if it is only for just one night._

When Ciel decide to go back to the manor he never imagine to feel so—lonely. How long had it been since he was last here? 50 or 60 years since the place had been full of light and laughter rang through it. The once lit entry was now gray and cold...empty, and there was no one there to greet him. When he walked in to his room he was not surprised to see Sebastian standing there waiting for him. Walking over to him he wrapped his arm around his butlers waist waiting only for a moment before he felt him return the embrace. Looking up he watched Sebastian bend down and placed a tender kiss on his lips causing his heart to skip a beat. A hand ran down his arm and gripped tightly on to his waist, shuddering against his touch he leaned more in to the kiss silently begging for more.

"Sebastian..."

He whispered against the demons lips pressing himself harder against him. But he refused to give him more instead he lifted him up like a groom would to a bride and walked over to the bed where he slowly placed him down. Removing his tail coat along with Ciel's shirt, he pressed his lips against his chest. The cool touch shocked Ciel momentarily before he let out a pleasing moan at the feel of his butlers tender kisses down his abdomen. Sebastian slowly began to undo the belt buckle restraining Ciel pants, sliding it down along with the underwear revealing pale smooth legs.

"Please Sebastian..."

The desperate plea only excited the red eyed lover more, but like before he ignored it. Ciel bit down on his lower lip when he felt a kiss in between his thighs; suddenly he threw his head back, gripped the sheets and arched his back when he felt a warm wetness enclose around his shaft. Sebastian head bobbed up and down his shaft but that wasn't enough for him he wanted no he needed more. Gripping Sebastian hair through his fingers he bucked his hips to try to get more friction but firm hands stopped him in his attempt to get it. Suddenly a tightness began to form inside of him and he was so close tugging on Sebastian's hair he began to stutter.

"Ah...S-sebast-tian I-I'm so..."

But before he could cum Sebastian wrapped his hand around his shaft. Whimpering he opened his mouth to beg for his demon to let him cum but warm lips pressed themselves against his. Sebastian slightly tightened his grip on Ciel and deepened the kiss when Ciel moaned out in pain and pleasure at his actions. He could feel the small warm tongue sloppily trying to keep up while his tasted the sweetness that made up his young masters mouth. He pulled away with Ciel's bottom lip in between his teeth, Ciel chased after him but his attempt failed so he laid back. Sitting back Sebastian removed the rest of his clothing and threw them off to the side somewhere.

When Sebastian looked down to observe Ciel he was pleased with the sight. Ciel's hair was uneven and all over the place, his lips were red and plump with the rough kissing just moments before. His eyes were brimmed with unshed tears and pleasure coursed through them, and even his face was flushed and creases' in to a look of sheer pleasure, but he wanted more—what a greedy young master. Leaning over he grabbed the lube on the side table and poured a decent amount on to his hands. Placing his lips against Ciels while his hand trailed down the smooth legs until he found the desired locations.

"What is it that you want young master?" Sebastian asked circling the puckered hole. Ciel breathing became heavier, reaching up to Sebastian he gripped on to him.

"Do not make me beg..." He panted. Sebastian's finger teasingly replied for him by slightly entering only for him to quickly pull out again.

"Seeing you beg makes me want to devour you faster." He whispered in to his ear causing him to shudder and whimper in response.

"Please Sebastian... Please have your way with me...please devour me." He whispered making the mischievous demon smile.

"Yes my lord."

And with that he slipped a single digit in to the needy hole and began thrusting in and out making Ciel breathe out a satisfied moan before it became ones of pleasure and need. It didn't take long before he could slip another finger to stretch and soften the hole and when he did Ciel was chanting his name unaware of anything else but the immense pleasure rushing through his heated body. Not before long he moaned loudly and arched his back cumming on to Sebastian who smiled and licked some of it off his face. But even after he went back to moving inside of him making Ciel hard once again; soon it became too much for the demon.

"Young master I can not hold back any longer." He whispered making Ciel whine in satisfaction and wrapping his legs around his waist. Chuckling he removed his fingers out of him hearing a dissatisfied whimper at first before it turned in to one of pleasure when he nudged his shaft against Ciel's entrance. Slowly entering him he watched as Ciel lips formed a small 'O' and his face twisted in to one of discomfort. Sebastian began to place kisses on his face to distract him as he fully sheathed himself in to him and it was working because soon Ciel was moving his own hips.

"Sebastian...move...now..." He panted gripping him tighter.

Smiling he did. Pulling out completely he took ahold of Ciel's hips and rammed back in making Ciel arch his back and open his mouth in a silent scream. Repeating the motion over and over it wasn't long before he fell in to a rhythm, and in finding the sweet spot that would make Ciel see white. Ciel could feel him deep inside of him; he could feel it trying to imprint itself on him with every thrust. It was leaving him breathless, full, and oh so satisfied. Reaching above his head he grabbed on to the bars on the head of the bed and gripped on to dear life. Ciel was whimpering, moaning, mewling, and crying out in ecstasy and given the circumstances there was no room to be ashamed. His shaft was painfully hard at this point and leaking begging for release, moving his hand down he tried to give himself relief but Sebastian would not have it.

"Just wait a bit longer my young master." He said before removing himself completely. Confused Ciel watched him crawl up next to him and made him lay on his side. Slipping in behind him, Sebastian lifted up his leg and positioned his shaft at his entrance. Thrusting in Sebastian quickly found the spot and continued to hit it making Ciel buck back and reached back to grip on to Sebastian hair. Soon Ciel began to feel his butlers thrust become choppier and quicker warning him of a near release. He felt Sebastian grab on to his shaft and began to pump him in time with his thrust and that was it for Ciel.

"Sebastian!" He screamed to the ceiling while cumming on to the sheets and unintentionally tightening up on Sebastian who grunted and gripped on to Ciel's hip while cumming deep inside of  him. Riding out the rest of their orgasm they both laid there breathless and tired. After a while Ciel turned around and pressed his lips against his feeling as Sebastian place his hand against his head and deepen the kiss. Slipping out of him Sebastian moved closer to Ciel until their hips were connected to one another. Sebastian kissed and suckled on Ciel's exposed neck making him humm lightly. With time they both fell in to a false slumber waking up during the night to make love over and over again until daylight shone through the window.

That is how these two would spend the rest of the night. Moans and sighs of pleasure would fill the night because no one was no longer there to give it life. Abandon and forgotten was how that manor was left to be and so was its master with his eerie red eyes and ungrowing form. Only for a demon with matching red eyes to bring it back to life with a night of passion and pleasure. This is why he beg for more because the emptiness, the loneliness was to much and only he could fill it up even if it is only for a moment. Tomorrow they would leave together and separate for some time before meeting up again somewhere else to fulfill the young masters greedy desires.

Because for him it will never be enough.


	3. Single Jewel

It was December again indicating the near closing of a year as well as the holidays and countless presents. But what Ciel secretly loved the most was the white snow that fell from the skies at night making everything glimmer under the moonlights touch. Staring out the window of his study he could see the snow begin to accumulate high. To busy silently wishing he was outside rather then being stuck inside doing paperwork he did not notice the presence of a certain servant dressed in black watching him.

Sebastian too watched as the snow fell but he didn't understand why the humans loved the frozen white flakes so much. His young masters eyes gleamed with desire to be out there so much as to not even notice he was there. Clearing his throat he was able to startle his master out of the trance the snow had placed him in.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. His cheeks turned a deep red making the demon butler smile.

"Do you wish to play in the snow young master?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Without speaking it Ciel could tell Sebastian was trying to imply how childish that was.

"Bastard." He said through clenched teeth.

"Now now young master there is no need to be shy." He said walking around the desk and pulled Ciel up and placed a coat on him, nobody knows where he got that from, and pushed him out of the study and continued doing so until they were out the front door. Ciel blushed deeply and refused to move from his spot, but Sebastian had other resorts to get him moving. Clapping his hands he waited for a moment and not a second to late four servants appeared clumsily ready to take order.

"Yes Mr. Sebastian!" Four voices shouted.

"The young master wishes to have fun so why don't you show him a good time." Sebastian said making their faces light up.

"Of course!" Mey-Rin said smiling and took Ciel's hand in her and pulled him along to start creating a snowman. Meanwhile the other three were beginning to form snowballs to start an all out snowball fight between them. It didn't take long for the fun to begin as the snowman began to take form and flying snowballs to pass by.

Sebastian stood to the side and watched as the once shy young master began to smile and soon he was laughing and happily creating the snowman. And that's when he saw it, Sebastian was entranced with the sparkle of happiness in the young master only available eye. It may just be him exaggerating but the tightness he felt in his chest was different than what he was use to. He knows the tightness of falling in love for he had after meeting Ciel as well as being able to confront it and then there was the time when they first made love. All of this was something all to normal but now there was this, the usual gloomy master now had stars shining brightly in his eye. When he laughed it made him want to swallow that laughter with a kiss and feel it go through him. Clutching his chest he tried to surpass the feeling because the other servants were here and because he couldn't understand the strength of these sudden desires.

"Mr. Sebastian can we go inside? It's to cold out here now." Finnian complained rubbing his arms.

"Yes let's go inside and have some hot chocolate." He announced making them cheer. Walking inside he avoided his masters eye causing Ciel some confusion.

"Bring mine to my room." Ciel said once inside while slipping off his coat and headed up the stairs.

"Yes young master." He said walking off to the kitchen hoping the small distraction will get his mind off what he felt. But it was no use he kept seeing his master standing there in the snow with rosy cheeks and bright red nose from the frostiness of the air and snow falling off his light blue hair. The laughter ringing from his voice and most of all the sparkle of joy in his eye. Shaking his head he gave the others their beverage before composing himself and heading up to the young masters room. The whole way he had to control himself from wanting to run to the room to get there and see him faster and at the same time run away and have someone else take it. When he finally did arrive he knocked lightly at the door.

"I'm coming in young master." He announced and when he heard the approval he stepped in.

Ciel watched as his butler walked in with a tray of sweets and a single cup of hot chocolate. But he was confused with how Sebastian was acting, the butler avoided his gaze and seemed to fidget. He watched as Sebastian gave the fire place life and added coal to it, getting out of bed he approached him. He must have noticed because he sidestepped out of the way when Ciel tried to get close to him. Confused he tried to get near him again only to receive the same reaction, annoyed now he decide to ignore it and took his beverage along with a couple of sweets and ate them. Sipping the chocolate he enjoyed the warmth it sent through his body and the pleasant aroma making his senses tingle. Looking over at Sebastian he noticed the butler was almost across the room by now and he was pissed.

"Sebastian come here." He said pointing at the spot right in front of him.

"Is that an order?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes it is." Ciel said pointing at the spot again. Approaching him, Sebastian now stood in the spot indicated by the young master. "Kneel." His orders came again and just like that he was down on both knees and watched as Ciel placed down his cup and sunk down to straddle him. Wrapping his arms around his neck he stared at Sebastian until he looked away.

"Please spare me young master." He whispered wrapping his own arms around his waist and looking back at him.

"From what?" Ciel asked leaning in close enough that their lips were only a breath away from each other.

Sebastian ignored his question and leaned in the rest of the way and when their lips connected a powerful desire took over. Tongues battled for dominance and Sebastian could taste the sweetness in his mouth making him crave the young master more. Sebastian let his hands fall down to Ciel's thighs and ran his hands up and down the smooth skin enjoying the feeling of them from under the nightgown, we don't know how that got there either, and in response Ciel threaded his fingers through his hair. Sebastian pulled back from his lips to remove the nightgown completely to reveal the rest of the milky white skin and to continue down to his neck on which he sucked lightly before scattering kisses on it. Quiet moans fell out of Ciel's lips as he enjoyed the feeling and jumped a little when he felt Sebastian begin to trail down his chest.

"Ah...mm...Sebastian..." He moaned.

Sebastian had taken a perky pink nipple in to his mouth and began to give it attention by licking it and sucking on it roughly making Ciel squirm in his lap. He could feel Ciel's shaft standing to attention with all the sudden pleasure he was receiving and he was no different. Meanwhile his hands had moved to the back and squeezed two soft cheeks making Ciel moan out loud. Turning his attention to the other nipple his fingers parted the ass cheeks and he was about to begin prep him, but then remember he needed lube. Not wanting to take his hands off the young master he made it appear it of thin air and poured a decent amount on to his fingers before going back to what he was doing.

"Young master I'm going to prepare you now." He whispered in to his ear causing Ciel to shiver with anticipation.

"O-okay j-just hurry up." Ciel stuttered out while rubbing himself against Sebastian. He could also feel Sebastian shaft poking out from under him.

Smiling he began teasing the hole while hearing Ciel whine out in frustration and begin to squirm around so he could hurry up. Finally he slipped in a single digit inside of Ciel and in response he mewled out softly at the intrusion. The pleasure was beginning to become to much for Ciel so he reached down and to give attention to his leaking shaft. Taking ahold of it he began to pump in tune with the thrusting of Sebastian fingers who then added another finger inside of him and touch that one spot that made him see stars.

"Ah Sebastian there!" He shouted as he came all over Sebastian.

"Right here?" He asked as he pressed down on the spot again causing Ciel to let go of his shaft and grip on to his shoulders to hold on as he began to move on the fingers himself, but it wasn't enough he needed Sebastian inside of him.

"Enough Sebastian take me." He panted out while bouncing up and down on the fingers that were now refusing to move.

"Are you sur—" he began but Ciel swallowed the rest of his words when he pressed his lips against his and pushed him down. Sebastian took off his cloths as best he could without getting in the way of the young master constant rubbing, since he was once again hard, and kissing.

When they finally came off he watched Ciel sit up on him, from this point of view he could see the fire glow on his skin and make the single blue jewel shine brightly; lifting up his hand he removed the patch off his other eye and loved the way they both shine together. But the moment was broken when he hissed at the sudden touch on his shaft, which was painfully hard and in desperate need of release. Looking up he watched Ciel take the shaft in to his hands to place it at his entrance and slowly he penetrated himself. His mouth formed in to a small 'O' and he panted when he was fully impaled, Sebastian groaned at the heat that surrounded him feeling like he could cum right then and there but he held back. Leaning back Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian's thighs and began to thrust up and down on Sebastian shaft causing him to pant and moan loudly to the ceiling. Meanwhile Sebastian was enjoying the view of his shaft appearing and disappearing in and out of the young master.

Ciel's body was heated with pure pleasure as he felt the shaft go in and out of him sending ripples of pleasure throughout his body. Each time it felt like it was going deeper and deeper inside of him making him gasp out and whine out at the feeling. Moving to press his hands against Sebastian's abdomen he tried to move a bit faster but it wasn't working.

"S-sebastian...." He barely chocked out because of the sensation running through him at the moment. And the butler immediately knew what to do, placing his hands on his waist he lifted him up until his shaft was almost out and pulled him back down as he lifted his hips up to meet. Ciel gasped and mewled loudly at the actions and Sebastian did it over and over again making moans almost turn in to screams. But it wasn't enough for Sebastian now so he sat up to tuck his legs under him to get a better position; hearing a squeak of surprise from Ciel followed by a moan from when he moved inside him. Wrapping his arms around his waist he began to thrust in to him faster than before while Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist and in a fuzzy haze try to press his lips against his. Succeeding he opened his mouth in a needy moan and Sebastian took the chance and slipped his tongue past those red plum lips. He ran his tongue across every crease in that sweet mouth of his while pushing Ciel against the ground. Breaking away to let his master breathe he placed both hands on either side of Ciel's head to get better leverage and began to move faster. Under him Ciel threw his head back when Sebastian began to hit that one spot they both loved the most because while it sent him wave after wave of pure ecstasy it also caused him to tighten up on Sebastian who enjoyed the feeling of his master greedy hole sucking him up even more. Suddenly the feeling of needing to cum made Ciel began to pump himself.

"Ah ah mmm...Sebastian....so...close.." He blurted out desperately. Sebastian moved Ciel's hand and took ahold of it and pumped it along with his thrust, because he was nearing his own release. Moving faster and more choppier he watched Ciel open his mouth in a silent scream as he came all over his hand and tightened up on him. Grunting he buried himself as far as he could and allowed himself to cum spilling his seed deep within him. They were both panting heavily but Ciel was in complete daze after all the excitement his body went through. Pulling out with a satisfying pop Sebastian rolled off so he didn't crush him and all though it took a moment Ciel followed in suit and crawled on to his chest. He presses his lips against Sebastian's but instead of being desperate and hot it was sweet and tender, Ciel gave his lip a tug before pulling away and buried his head in to his neck.

"Why were you avoiding me Sebastian?" He asked sounding a bit hurt.

"I wasn't avoiding you young master just trying to stop myself from falling deeper in love with you." He whispered in to his ear.

"What?" He asked lifting his head to look at him confused and surprised; blushing ten shades of red.

"While playing in the snow you had this look on your face a look of innocence that made a demon like me want to devour it quickly before it got away." He said playing with Ciel's hair.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked bending down to press his lips against his throat. Lifting up Ciel's head Sebastian pressed their lips together but not deepening it to not get hard again.

"Every moment of it." He answered in between the pecks and a soft hum was Ciels response.

Standing up, Sebastian lifted up Ciel and walked over to the bed where he gently placed him down. Going to the bathroom he came back with a cloth and washed Ciel down before doing the same with his own body. Ciel pulled him in to bed and wrapped himself on to him; turning to his side Sebastian returned the embrace while pulling the covers over them. Sebastian looked down at his young master, after he had fallen asleep, and felt the same tightness from before and realized that it was to late he had fallen deeper in love with him. Lifting his eyes he stared out the window to see snow was once again falling over London tonight. He didn't understand why the humans loved those frozen white flakes so much but the feeling they got seeing it was the same he felt when he laid eyes on his master. Curling himself under the covers he held on to Ciel hoping that this feeling would last as the snow falling every year; forever.


	4. Checkmate

Desperate hands reached toward each other to feel the other pressed against their body. The restraining clothes were off and thrown aside to be forgotten for the rest of the night. Heated skins came in contact as their lips danced in sync with each other as hands roamed to get a feel of each other. Falling on to the bed they let their harden shafts rub against each other creating moans from deep within. 

The contract had ended and it was their last night. For Ciel the only thing that mattered was the pleasure making his back arch off the bed, but to Sebastian this was the last meal so he was going to savor every part of it. He bit lightly in to Ciel's heated skin from his neck, to his chest, and the inside of his thigh. Ciel gripped on to the bed sheets and gasped with every bite, feeling himself being prepared for the hungry demon above him. Sebastian went back up and claimed the lips that chanted his name over and over silently begging for him to hurry up. 

Sebastian groped Ciel's shaft causing him to moan and allow Sebastian's tongue to enter his mouth, to move and push up against his own. The kiss was deep, explorative, and somewhat desperate. And it seemed to go on forever but when they pulled away for air it had ended to soon. 

"Turn around." Sebastian said in a low voice in to his ear and in response he clumsily turned around and pressed his face against the sheets. 

Sebastian kissed the nape of his neck and bit down on it receiving a gasp from Ciel. He kissed his shoulders and went down further where he licked down Ciel's spine making him arch in to the bed with a pleased moan. Kissing the ass cheeks he parted them and kissed the puckered hole.

"Ah!" Ciel yelled out when Sebastian licked around it.

He nudge the tight ring with his tongue and slipped past it in to the warm hole. Ciel began to mewling and crying out at the sensation of the tongue moving inside of him, moving his hips back he tried to get more friction out of it. But Sebastian removed his tongue out of completely and pressed his chest against Ciel's back who whimpers from the loss.

"After all this time I always knew you were going to be a delightful meal." Sebastian seductively whispered to Ciel who ignored his words and concentrated in getting friction by rubbing against the bed. Hands clutched on to his moving hips and to stop him making Ciel whine and he was left with no choice but to beg. But before he could a hand wrapped itself around his shaft and began pumping fast making him tremble from the ecstasy suddenly running through his body.

"Sebastian...t-thats to...fast..." He said bending his back to press up to Sebastian's chest. 

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked not relenting in his pace.

"Ah aha no...wait ah!" Ciel shouted as he came on to the sheets. Panting he tried to control his rapid heartbeat but there was time for that when Sebastian took the cum and used it to prep him. It didn't take long for Ciel to become hard once again when talented fingers reached deep within him and pressed themselves against his sweet spot. After he was fully prepped, Sebastian leaned over him and placed his shaft at his entrance. 

"Young master what would your parents think of their child who lays on his bed and begs for a demon to take him over and over?" He asked slipping in to Ciel who was to busy moaning to acknowledge him at the moment. "What would they do if they saw you spread out for someone who is going to devour you whole?" He asked thrusting in and out of Ciel who was muffling his screams in to the bed while pushing himself back to meet with every thrust. Grabbing on to Ciel's arms he uses that to pull him back harder on to his shaft and reach deeper inside of him. Ciel's head dropped forward as he panted and moaned at the sensation of it.

"I don't care what they say...I love it." Ciel gasped out shocking the demon. Smirking he let go of his hands and let Ciel slump forward and took ahold if his hips instead. Pulling him back he thrusted harder in to him and reached around to pump Ciel's leaking shaft.

"Ah I'm coming!" Ciel yelled and again he came all over the bed and fell down. Sebastian followed after him and placed both hands on either side of him and kept going on. Leaning down he licked Ciel's exposed throat and bit in to him until he bled. The blood ran down his neck, reaching out for it with his tongue Sebastian took a sample of his meal. And he was not ready for the sudden explosion of bliss in his mouth making him mad with desire. He began to thrust hard in to Ciel who let out a cry of surprise at the sudden rapid pace. Sebastian continued to savor his meal to be when he felt his release begin to near on him. Thrusting in a couple more times he stilled completely and came—hard. Ciel whimpered and sobbed as a little bit of cum came out of him since it was his third release already. Riding out the rest of his orgasm Sebastian waited for a moment before he gathered Ciel in to his arms and lifted him up as he to kneel on the bed with Ciel on his lap; completely boneless. Ciel's back was pressed against Sebastian's chest and blood ran down his own chest. Sebastian moved Ciel's head back on to his shoulder and bended his head down to where the bite was. Sucking on it he let himself enjoy the taste emitting in to his mouth. 

Ciel laid asleep in a dark world where two gleaming eyes stared down at him with desire. Darkness reached for him but never touched as if something repelled it from laying a single finger on him. He was the light that shone bright in darkness making the hungry demon want to put him aside an go after other helpless souls. But Ciel began the game and move after move he defeated his foes until he brought the very queen before his feet. This game is over and Ciel's piece stood alone on the board, and the contract was complete. He laid there as the demon smiled down at him and took him in; devouring the light along with him. Smiling he pressed his finger against his lips as he disappeared leaving a single word in the air.

"Checkmate." It whispers followed by laughter, then complete silence and it was lights out.


	5. Forbidden Love

A single dark blue eye stared down at a pair of red glowing eyes.

Like darken skies over an infinity of hell fire.

Hands trail down smooth skin, feeling soft flesh in his hands.

As if silk cloths were wrapped around his body; wanting you to touch it forever.

Lips move against each other, while soft hums of pleasure escape them.

The taste is bittersweet making it desirable but no less forbidden.

Cries of ecstasy fill the silent night and single name falls from his lips over and over,

"Sebastian... Sebastian..."

Like a prayer from a nun begging for forgiveness but instead the voice begs for more.

When they connect their bodies; complete, and fulfillment was the feeling coursing through them.

Two pieces of a puzzle that have been lost are once again connected making them complete.

Every touch, kiss, bite, and thrust made the two lovers fall deeper for the other.

Hellish red fires reached higher and higher to touch its lover; the darken blue skies.

A forbidden love made them closer and wanton of the feel against each other against their naked skin. 

The two lovers would meet and make love.

Making the heavens and watching eyes stir, but they didn't mind.

Because their forbidden love made all more thrilling.


	6. Breathe as you call my name

_Where am I? Why is it that I can't breathe and this darkness—was it always here? I reach out in search for something to grasp but I can't open my eyes to help me look. Suddenly I begin to feel a heaviness weigh me down and a shout causes my eyes to open wide and a feeling of fear to grip ahold of my entire body. Above stood a masked man pinning me down on a cold flat surface, a knife was held above his head in his right hand._

_No_

_Please no…._

_When he brings down his hand the world falls in to slow motion as if it wanted me to see every moment, to witness a nightmare and notice every detail. I raise my hand against it but it was no use as the dagger pierced my stomach and the pain that rippled inside was like a thousand needles running wild inside of me. I could feel the icy glares stare at me as I shouted in pain, but to them it was an enjoyment a feeling of pleasure._

_Ciel…_

_Someone calls for me I turn to look around and I notice that no one else seems to notice, in a desperate attempt to break free from this hell I look for the voice, but come up empty every time. Letting out a cry of despair I shout for help for another chance at life and that's when I see it. Two glowing red eyes staring at me and a pointy white smile, that look I knew it; the look of hunger whoever this was wanted to eat me. It extended a hand to me and beckoned me over, I reached for his hand but it moved away. Shaking I reached further until I slipped off the cold surface on to the ground; I laid there watching as it beckoned me over and over again. Gasping I reached for it and pulling in the little strength I had I shouted a single name…_

"Sebastian!" I shouted myself awake. I see my hand in front of me reaching for something or nothing at all. I could feel tears still drying on my cheeks and my eyes stung from the sudden coolness that hit them. Closing them I pulled my hand against my chest and calmed my ragged breathing.

"Young master?" Sebastian suddenly said startling me. I could hear his footsteps approach my bedside making me turn my head to look at him. "Is everything alright?" he asked me.

"Sebastian," I whispered out and extended my hand to him, "come here." I said. He steps closer and takes my hand in to his and presses a tender kiss on my knuckles sending a shiver down my spine.

"What is it young master?" he asked kneeling down.

Sitting up I slid myself near him and pressed my forehead against his, "Lay with me, make me forget." I whispered letting my lips ghost over his. Red eyes looked at him and the look was the same from the nightmare causing my heart to thunder inside of me.

"Yes my lord." he said pressing his lips tenderly against mine while pushing me back. His lips moved with mine and the taste was sweet—to sweet, the warmth of his mouth sent a current running through my body. I threw my arms around his neck as I lost myself in his peppermint breath and the feeling of his lips. I pressed my lips tightly against his, too forced I thought to myself, as if I expected this kiss to be our last and wanted to savor it for eternity. His lips were smooth, his bottom lip pursed tightly over mine. His hand caressed my neck, slowing sliding up to my flushed cheek the hand was cool at first, until it made its way to my cheek where it made it feel like water against a blazing fire.

I could feel his hand begin to trail up under my gown and a single finger brushed over my nipple causing me to gasp out at the feeling of the cold touch. The gasp allowed his tongue to slip past my lips and in to my mouth, the feeling of his tongue traced every inch of my mouth over every tooth. I moaned at the feeling of his hands feeling over my body. Soon it was to much for me so I pulled back from the kiss with a gasp, panting I laid there dazed as his mouth trailed down to my neck where he gave me open mouthed kisses. Somehow the nightgown was removed leaving me completely naked, but not wanting to be the only one I reached up for his coat and began removing it from him along with his shirt. Sebastian ignored his trousers for the time being and went back to kissing, nibbling, and marking my body each time sending a wave of sheer pleasure through me.

"Sebastian!" I called out when he suddenly wrapped his lips around my shaft. Gripping on to the sheets I could feel his skillful tongue lick around the head of my shaft and as much as I tried to hold back my moans I couldn't. "Ah ah nghhh! Se-sebas…!" I moaned incoherently over and over.

"What is it young master?" he asked looking up stopping his movements completely.

"B-ba-bastard…!" I barely got out before he went back to what he was doing; I couldn't even let out a warning as I suddenly came in his mouth. Panting I laid there as he gave one last lick to my now very sensitive shaft. I cried out and trembled at his touch, through half closed eyes I watched as he discarded his trousers and hovered above me. Leaning down he connected his lips with mine again taking the breath out of my lungs. For a second I was back—back to that cold flat surface in the darkness, but a nip to my bottom lip brought me back to reality. A single lubed finger poked at my entrance and slipped in, gripping on to Sebastian I panted as he thrusted in and out of me. Without realizing he had already had three fingers in me all while I sunk my nails in to his back and scratched down because for some reason I couldn't breathe slowly all of this was becoming to much for me.

"Young master, please call out my name." Sebastian whispered in my ear.

Gasping I let my head fall back and called out, "Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian!" I shouted over and over letting the air that had escape from my lungs to rush back in all at once at the same time I came again.

"Vey well done young master." he praised me kissing my ear as my whole body shook from the orgasm. He pulled back as if he intended to leave things the way they were but I took ahold of his arm and pulled him back to me. "It would be better if you got some sleep young master." he said trying to pull away.

"Please stay…I..I haven't forgotten yet." I said hiding my flushed from his gaze. He pushed me back down and lifted my leg on to his shoulder and thrusted in all in one go, I let out a squeak of surprise followed by a moan at the feel of him inside of me. He started moving inside of me and I could feel as his shaft slid in and out of me making me whimper, mewl, and cry out at the ecstasy my body was receiving. White flashed before my eyes as he suddenly hit that one spot inside of me that made my body jerk and more embarrassing noises to slip out of my mouth. He angle my hips to continue hitting my sweet spot over and over making me come again. At this point I felt like anymore of this and I just might break, but before that I needed something; he had to call my name at least once.

"Sebastian," I began as I pulled him down to me while he kept up his pace, "Call me by my name…" I said feeling him slow down as he rose up to look at me. "Please…" I whispered again. Pulling me up he sat me and continue on as I gripped on to his neck and just when I thought he wasn't going to do it, he pulled me in close and whispered so quietly I almost didn't catch it,

"Come for me Ciel." he said and I couldn't take it, my whole body racked as I came one last time basically dry as he came inside of me. Boneless I let my body fall heavily on his feeling as he rubbed my back before gently laying me down seeing as I was highly sensitive at the moment. He walked in to the bathroom and came back with a washcloth, he gently wiped me down and I tried to crawl away when he cleaned my shaft and entrance but he held me down and wiped it clean; hissing I put up with it. When he was done he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for me to tell him it was okay to get in. I got close enough and rested my head against his back where I placed a single kiss.

"Don't let me be lonely tonight." I said pulling away and laid back down and before I closed my eyes I felt the bed dip and arms wrap around me.

"Goodnight Ciel." was the last thing I heard before darkness took over.


End file.
